


A life well loved

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara receives bad news as she's about to go to bed and rushes to her sister's side to share the burden of them.





	A life well loved

It’s late at night and the lights are still on in the apartment, Kara is laid out comfortably on her couch, her laptop sitting atop her lap as she reviews the latest draft for her articles. She only realizes it’s late in the night, nearly two am, when her text notifications stops. Her phone set into DND mode.

She saves her work, closes her laptop and set it on the coffee table right next to the couch. Just as she’s about to march herself to bed, there’s a knock on the door, loud and insistent. Kara uses her X-ray vision, almost expecting a fight. It’s a pair of police officer, wearing their full uniform, a man and a woman. 

Kara opens the door, stepping outside of her apartment, not willing to risk them seeing her laundry with the supersuit on top of it. She wraps a little wool jacket around her bare shoulder, as it's kind of chilly outside of her apartment for her PJs. “Yes?” 

“Kara Danvers?” The moment she confirms with just a nod, he continues. “Officer Ward and this is Officer Chavez.” he starts his next sentence and fumble through it, he’s clearly uneasy with the topic at hand.

Officer Chavez continues by herself. “Can we come inside? We have news and we think it’d be better if you were sitting down.” 

Kara freezes, fear building in her body, it starts at the tip of her finger and slowly creeps up her arms and clutch around her heart firmly. “I’d rather not.” . 

Officer Wards seems a little thrown off by the refusal, but that seems to shake the nerves that got him earlier. “What we have to tell you is that Eliza Danvers has been found dead at her residence in Midvale. We tried to contact your sister, Alex Danvers as well, but she wasn’t at home and she isn’t answering her phone. Do you know where we could contact her?” 

Kara feels the air leaves her lung, the warmth leaves her hand and it feels as if a black hole opened in her stomach. Her eyes glasses over as her vision blur, not from tears but from the sudden, intense shock. It feels as if the world grows miles away from her. She nearly falls, but catch herself on the wall. “I know where she is, I can tell her myself. Do I need to sign anything?” 

Officer Chavez hand over a small piece of paper to Kara. “No, but this is the number for the Midvale Morgue, they may need one of you to identify the body. I put the case number on the paper. You have our condolences, ma’am.” 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? We can stay around until you manage to contact your sister or we can just announce it to her if it’s not something you’re comfortable doing.” Officer Wards offers. 

“Thank you, I… please leave me alone, I’ll go tell her.” Kara opens the door to her apartment and slams it behind her. She can hear the officers mumbling as they stand at her door, still stunned by the reaction she offered.

Kara runs to her Super-suit. She changes into it and uses her X-ray vision tracking the two officers until they’re gone. Then, she flies out of her window, pulling her phone out as she ascends higher into the sky. She stops when she’s above the clouds; breathing is hard, she feels herself sways from left to right. . 

Her phone vibrate in her hands, it’s a text from Alex.

> **Alex:** _ Good night kara, i see you online!  _

Immediately she pushes on the call icon.  


Alex answers after a few rings. “You scared me calling like that, I dropped my phone.” 

“Where are you?” Kara tries her best not to let it shows, being in Supergirl mode helps, somewhat.

“I’m at Kelly’s--” Alex doesn’t place another word before Kara interrupt.

  
“Where is that? I’ve never been there!” 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” A bit of clothes and sheets rustling is heard near Alex.

“Where is Kelly’s place?” Kara insists, she can feel her phone crack in her hands.

She can hear Kelly behind Alex and a quick conversation, she doesn’t catch everything they say.. 

Kelly’s voice come over the phone. “Hey, My address is 875 Lily St, it’s the second story apartment--.” 

Kara shuts the phone and dives back toward the city, piercing the cloud at the speed of sound, the fact that Kelly doesn’t know who she is yet doesn’t fully register until she lands, a little too roughly, in front of the building. She tries to stick the landing, but the dizzy spell from earlier hits her again and she falls to her knees, with the world swaying left and right. She barely registers the nearby sound of her sister’s voice or the rather incensed voice of Kelly, wondering why the earth shook. 

Alex comes out of the building ready to fight, despite being dressed in a camo PJs. She surveys the surrounding cautiously as she walks closer to Kara. “Why’d you make a landing like that? What’s happening?.” 

Kelly steps out of the building too, she’s wearing a bathrobe over what seems to be a sleep shirt. She joins Alex’s side and act as a lookout while they interact. Nothing suspicious happens, even the neighbors aren’t peeking out, soon, Kelly’s attention returns to Supergirl and Alex. It dawns on her almost right there, as her girlfriend gently guide Supergirl back to her feet.

“Can we… can we go inside?” Kara closes her eyes and almost stumbles again, this time Kelly joins Alex in helping stay on her feet.

Alex glance at Kelly for a moment, it’s enough to get the quiet answer her girlfriend is giving. They lead the struggling Kryptonian inside easily enough. They set her down on the couch and she starts trembling sporadically.

Kelly withdraws from the situation and head to the kitchen, to make a pot of coffee and process the sudden revelation for herself. She pays attention to the conversation, not wanting to have to ask them to repeat if it becomes important.

Kara takes deep, slow breaths and every one of them shudders and falter, almost to the point of getting hiccups. It’s a long process to calm her down, as she gets upset every time she tries to speak.

“What’s happening?” Alex asks again, soft and patient, sitting on the floor, right in front of her sister.

Kelly stops herself from making a third mug of coffee, instead opting for hot chocolate, remembering that she does have Kara’s favorite in her cupboards. 

“Police came home.” Kara produce the paper that officer Chavez gave her, from her suit. “They couldn’t find you, so they told me.”

Alex takes the paper from her sister’s hands. “Midvale City Morgue, Case File: 20190821, 555-4431” As she reads the words aloud from it, Kelly joins them at the table, distributing the hot steaming mugs.

“It’s mom.” Kara forces the words out and they taste like all too familiar ashes on her tongue. “They found her dead at home.” speaking the words aloud brings out everything and she starts tearing up, quietly crying. 

Alex draws her sister into her arms, pulling her down from the couch and onto the floor as well. She’s already crying herself and she can feel her sister completely break down against her. “I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.”

Kelly takes just a step away, intent on letting the sisters have their time together. She doesn’t get very far: A hand, clad in blue grasp at her arm, keeping her in place.

Kara is looking straight into her eyes, through the tears. She speaks silently, only the faintest of whispers. “Stay, please.”

And she does, joining them on the floor, she wraps her arms around Alex, the hand on her arm squeezes softly, before returning to Alex’s back.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how I learned my mother passed away 5 years ago.


End file.
